justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Boogie Wonderland
|artist = ft. (Groove Century) |year = 1979 2011 (Groove Century) |mode = Dance Crew |dg = Female/Male/Male/Female |nogm = 4 each 10 each (Xbox) |difficulty = |effort = |pc = Orange/Blue/Dark Purple/Red |gc = Dark Purple/Red/Purple/Yellow |lc = Yellow (Remake) |pictos = 56 (JD3) 58 (Remake) |nowc = BoogieWonderQUAT |audio = |kcal = 23 |dura = 3:23 |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) Daniel Delyon (P3) Aline da Silva (P4)}} "Boogie Wonderland" by Earth, Wind & Fire ft.'' The Emotions'' (covered by Groove Century in-game) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Just Dance 3 The dancers are two women (P1 and P4) and two men (P2 and P3). They resemble disco nightclub dancers in the 70s. P1 *Long purple hair with ringlet curls *A long sleeved scoop-necked orange top with blue collar *Blue and purple belt *Blue and orange shorts *Blue knee-high boots P2 *Short purple hair *Blue jumpsuit with red and purple trim *Purple shoes P3 *An afro *Purple long sleeved shirt with orange collar *Purple pants *Orange boots P4 *Poofy purple hair *A teal & red wrap-around top *A red and teal skirt *Turquoise sandals Remake In the remake, the coaches' have a thin blue outline and their faces are less visible. Another change is that the coaches' gloves are not seen on the icon or on the half dancers. However, they are present in the routine. boogiewonderquat_coach_1@2x.png|P1 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) boogiewonderquat_coach_2@2x.png|P2 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) boogiewonderquat_coach_3@2x.png|P3 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Remake) boogiewonderquat_coach_4@2x.png|P4 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_4_big.png|P4 (Remake) Background The area in which the routine takes place in is mostly orange and red. It has some orange-and-red clouds with a big orange sun and some red stars, in front of an orange wall. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine and 10 in the Xbox version: '''Gold Move 1 & 2(3,4,5,6,7 & 8): Send a kiss. Gold Move 3(9): '''Lower your arms. '''Gold Move 4(10): Pose accordingly. This is the final move of the routine. BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P3) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P4.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P4) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 3 BoogieWonderlandGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 4 BoogieWonderlandGM12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game BoogieWonderlandGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game BoogieWonderlandGM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia * This is the first second by Earth, Wind & Fire in the series; it is followed by Let’s Groove and September. *The background was going to be different. ** They are all covered. * At the end of the song, P1's hair is seen to be messed up. * This is the first Dance Crew routine to end with a Gold Move. It is followed by Wild Wild West, Kiss You, #thatPOWER, Tetris, Macarena, Bang Bang, Circus, No Control and Irish Meadow Dance. * The cover is shorter than the original by 1 minute and 20 seconds. * The background is a reference to the 70s show Soul Train. * The song’s files show the first Gold Moves were not originally supposed to be Gold Moves. * The song’s square and half-coaches for the remake shows all the coaches with no gloves even though the gloves appear in the actual routine. * There are some missing pictograms in the routine. * The Just Dance 2014 version of P3's avatar was supposed to have a purple collar.File:BetaAvatars.png ** Also P3's avatar has purple glasses which that coach didn't wear in both the original and the remake. Gallery Wonderlandsquare.png|''Boogie Wonderland'' Boogiewonderquat.jpg|''Boogie Wonderland'' (Remake) BoogieWonderlandMenu.png|''Boogie Wonderland'' on the menu boogiewonderquat_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 44.png|P3’s avatar on 044.png|P3’s avatar on and later games 20044.png|P3’s Golden avatar 30044.png|P3’s Diamond avatar Screenshot 2015-06-28 at 1.37.53 PM.png|Background Boogiewonderquat.png|Pictograms Ujhuzz.png|Beta Background Videos File:Earth, Wind & Fire - Boogie Wonderland File:Just Dance 3 Boogie Wonderland, Earth Wind & Fire feat. The Emotions (Dance creew) 5* File:Just Dance Now - Boogie Wonderland 5* Just Dance Unlimited - Boogie Wonderland - 5 Stars Score 12000 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Daniel Delyon Category:Aline da Silva